The Sad Joy
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: There is no happiness without sadness. CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! Rated K for no reason at all, other than a potential feels-coaster.
1. Tears of Joy

_**I don't know how to write first-persons, so please give me constructive criticism. Thank you.**_

* * *

 **The Sad Joy-An Inside Out One-Shot by AnnaTheMockingjay**

We're stuck. In the memory dump.

I tried to run and climb my way to the top, but Bing Bong here has just told me that we can't escape. There is some truth to that.

 _Nothing comes back from the dump_.

We are about to be forgotten.

My heart secretly breaks, but I know that I have to stay as positive as possible. I'm Joy, duh! Joy doesn't cry. However, if anything, this seems like the most likely time. About to be forgotten?

I see in the distance something blue. Other than me, that's the only light in this darkness. Confused, I walk up to it, and I see that it's the core memory that I got rid of a few hours.

 _Everything's different now…that we moved…[sniff]_

Seeing Riley like this is the final straw. I can't save her. She will be forever sad and angry. My girl has fallen to…to…

Me.

I can feel my tear ducts get ready, and I collapse to the ground. I have to stay…positive…

(Anyone get that Unikitty reference? That's me, btw)

The first one I pick up is dark, and very sepia. That means it's been forgotten. That too, is heartbreaking. These are the great memories I helped Riley make, and they were PERFECTLY FINE! And now…they're forgotten. Waiting to disappear. Cause I did see a memory disappear over when I found the first one.

Tears begin watering in my eyes, and I have to try and keep myself from shattering into a million pieces. If this was Headquarters, it would be fine. But, with Bing Bong watching…I can't break in front of him. That would prove that this situation is useless.

"Do you remember…how she used to stick her tongue out when she was coloring…" I say, and a sob breaks out from me. I know I can't keep myself together for much longer, but I'll try my hardest.

I sigh, and pick up another memory. "I could listen to her stories all day…" I say. This time, no sobs come out of me. Will I be lucky? Is there even the slightest chance that I might not break down? _Maybe…_ I think to myself. But then again, that's only a tiny hope.

I sigh again, and watch another memory. (I really don't know what this one was, guys!) If there's one thing in common about these memories, it's that they all used to be happy. Used to be. Now, they're just forgotten. Add that with remorse and the fact that I am about to be forgotten, and you understand my condition.

Another sob breaks out from me, and I know that I am about to cry. The legendary Joy is about to fall to sadness. "I just wanted Riley to be happy…" I say, knowing that I'll only be able to say a few more words before breaking completely. "And now…", as I pick up the blue core memory.

I've reached my breaking point. I take in a deep breath, tears welling my eyes…and out they come. I try to hold onto the memories as comfort, but they bring nothing. Finally, my cries consume me, and I kneel over, dropping the memories, weeping. I'm actually crying harder than Sadness, the one that cries all the time, ever does. And yet, I'm Joy. Well, I push that to the back of my head as I simply sit there, hugging myself, crying. After a moment, I simply put my hands over my eyes, and sit there, crying.

Why does this feel so good? It feels like, for 11 years, something has been hiding within me. And now, it's come out. Was that the little feeling I had within me all those years, that I couldn't be happy forever? Well, either way, this actually feels quite good. Who could have known that crying felt good to Joy?  
As I raise my hands to try and wipe my tears off, I notice two things. First, the blue glow around me has intensified. I'll look at that a little later. Second, a tear falls onto one of the memories. A golden one.

I might be crying, but even to the end, I will protect the memories. I lift it, sniffle, and wipe off the tear. What I don't know I'm doing is reversing the memory. Reversing it to its beginning, where Riley and her parents are sitting on the top of the tree.

The color has changed to blue.

Was it due to my tears? Can I even change memories to blue when I feel something other than happiness or positivity? Or was it because…because…

Because this is half-happy and half-sad?  
To prove my theory, I do what I did before, and wipe my hand over it, sending the memory backward. Now, all I see is Riley on the tree, head hanging over. I can tell that she's crying, most likely.

Now I remember: Sadness was in control that day. She made me let her be in control, and I remember giving in. Either that, or I was crying like I was a minute ago. Probably the first of the two, but right now, I have no clue what I'm thinking. My heart is pounding out of my chest.

 _It was the day the Prarie Dogs lost the big game. Riley felt awful. She wanted to quit._

The words ring through my head as I fast-forward the memory a tiny bit. That's when her parents come and sit up there with Riley. I don't quite remember what they're saying. All I can see is that Riley's head is on her mother's shoulder. I can start to feel the tears retreat. A little.

I fast-forward the memory a little, and the blueness turns to golden. The sign of a happy memory. I have to not think about the fact that 90% of the memories down here used to be golden, but the fact that now, after Riley's parents comforted her, it appears that her team was…celebrating?

Why were they celebrating? Hadn't they just lost?

Suddenly, it all comes to me.

Sadness.

"Mom and Dad…the team…they came to help…because of Sadness!" I say, in the most stable voice I've had in the dump. And that's when it hits me. Sadness does have a purpose.

To signal when you need help.

Riley needs help. She misses home, and if her parents could help her deal with losing a hockey game, they definitely can help her deal with this move.

What I need to let happen will be very tough.

But I'm Joy. I know that I can.

"We have to get back up there."

* * *

 ** _Want me to write one about the next scene and the final scene? Let me know! I'll talk to you later! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!_**

 ** _-AnnaTheMockingjay_**


	2. I Promise

**_Well well._**

 ** _Due to the overwhelming positivity I got from The Sad Joy, here is another one-shot set from Joy's perspective!  
_**

 ** _Leave a scene from the movie you want to see Joy's perspective of. And no, this one and "Tears of Joy" are done already. These are the fun ones to do._**

 _ **FYI: This is the Rainbow Flyer sequence.**_

 _ **AKA: death of Bing Bong.**_

"Joy, we're stuck down here," Bing Bong tells me, in a much gentler tone. I guess that he must regret yelling at me. He probably thinks that it was his yelling that broke me. I'll tell him at the top. Even though, this dump would probably be a good time.

"We may as well be on another planet," he finishes, giving me a sad look. It looks as if he saw me just now. I have to flush my embarrassment down, and focus on the task: get to the top.

Something seems about right with this _another planet_ thingy. That's when I remember: his rocket! It got pushed into…the dump!

And where were we? The dump!

"Another planet…" I say, and then I remember: his rocket is powered by song! I can't believe that I'm crying and singing within a five minute span (at least, I think. There is no light in the Memory Dump), but if it means getting back to Riley ASAP, and finding Sadness, I'll happily do it!

"Who's your friend who likes to play?" I sing, even though I'm not a great singer. Chances are, Sadness and I will have a field day about this one day, as well as Bing Bong when he reaches Riley again.

No light appears. Is there supposed to be a light?

"WHO'S YOUR FRIEND WHO LIKES TO PLAY?" I sing again, louder. Maybe I'm not such a bad singer after all. However, all thoughts of having Riley become a singer (seriously, that thought just entered my mind) disappear when I see a tiny light off in the distance. Dimmer than me (wait a second…am I the only light in the darkness?), but still visible!

Bing Bong and I keep singing the song (he's a LOT better than I am, maybe cause he's had more practice), and eventually we find the rocket buried under more forgotten memories. However this time, I don't look at the memories. I cannot risk another breakdown like whatever happened a few minutes ago.

The rocket looks like it's been under a lot of wear and tear, and some of it seems slightly faded. I suddenly am scared that it no longer works! If it doesn't work, I may as well collapse on the ground crying again.

But, as we continue singing, we see that the rainbows start appearing. Phew. This means that we're (hopefully) going to get out of here! However, the doubt I had in my mind during our entire time out of Headquarters has gotten bigger, probably due to the fact that I just experienced a feeling other than happiness for the first time. And how coincidental that it was the feeling that we're trying to get to Riley! Craaaaaaaazy!

Bing Bong and I settle into the rocket, and we find ourselves singing that song! I personally am not a fan…but hey! If it means that we'll get back to Riley, I'm all for it!

 _Who's your friend who likes to play? Bing Bong! Bing Bong!_

We continue singing, and although I wouldn't say that we're like beautiful singers (I'm soooooo not Elle Goulding), and that this is far from a singing out-of-the-blue, I start to get the hang of it. The rocket starts to launch, and although I don't see it, I'm pretty sure that the rainbows are beautiful.

We are FLYING! I love flying so much! This reminds me of the Train for some reason, although I can't quite figure it out.

We keep singing, and the rocket is getting closer! Maybe we're going to make it…or maybe not. However, I push the doubt back to its place in the back of my head. I hope that doubt won't consume me again like at the bottom, and not cry again in front of everybody, rather than just Bing Bong.

As soon as we (almost) reach the cliff, though…the rocket falls! However, from what I see at maximum height…the sky has turned gray! I think that it means something called _apathy_ or something…I'll have to read about it in the mind manuals.

The rocket drops, and we hit the bottom again. Luckily, since I'm really just energy, I can't be injured physically. Although, those balls definitely do feel pretty heavy…no, I'm not going to look at them again! I have to stay positive and happy. For Riley. For everyone.

"C'mon!" I yell, making my decision to continue.

We get onto the rocket a second time, and continue to sing! We're definitely not opera singers, but this definitely is getting the rocket working! Once again, I hear that popping noise that means the rocket is working, and means the awesome rainbows are coming out! I mean, c'mon! This is a RAINBOW rocket, people!

The thundery clouds look intense! If Riley's mind is thundery, that means nothing but terrible things are happening! We HAVE to get back to Headquarters! Oh, as for why I can tell? Cause we're almost at the top! The cliff is _right there_! We can make it!

However, at that moment…

We drop.

Again.

The impact to the ground is a LOT harder this time, probably cause we were higher in the air than before. Although I am not injured due to my state of energy…I ache everywhere.

I shut my eyes to not look at the balls, and I moan. I don't know if tears are starting or not, but I'm going to say that they're not. I can't cry again. The rocket HAS to work…it just has to!

I just lie there, thinking to myself of how to fix the rocket…when Bing Bong arrives, giving me a hand up.

"C'mon Joy, one more time. I've got a feeling about this one."

The look on his face is troubled, and suspicion starts to flutter within me. _Is he going to…_

No, that's impossible. He wants to get back to Riley just as much as I do.

We board the rocket for the third time, and something in my head tells me that we're going to make it this time! YES!

As I keep singing, I suddenly hear Bing Bong say "Joy, sing louder!". So, I do. I keep singing at full volume, and that's when I realize that I am never going to be a singer. However, what it DOES mean is that I am losing my mind, and that I'm singing as loud as possible to a rocket powered by song! Ugh! Sadness will absolutely need to hear this story when I find her up there!

As my singing starts turning to shrieking, I can see that we're going to make it!

"We're going to make it!"

And as soon as I say that, the rocket crashes into something. But this time, it's not orbs. This time, it's THE TOP OF THE CLIFF!

I fall into a similar position that I am going to call my "falling position". And that's when it finally hits me. Two things have now come out of the dump! Me and Bing Bong!

"WOO-HOO! Bing Bong, we made it!" I say, happy. And as I look to see Bing Bong, something alarming catches my sight.

He's not there.

"Wait…Bing Bong? Bing Bong?!" I ask, my voice alarmed, and I look to check and see if he fell off the rocket by slight chance. If he did…he'll die! I have to save him!

But as I look over the cliff to check for him, what I see is him…happy!

He's dancing and smiling! "Woo-hoo! You made it! Go! Go save Riley!" he says.

And that's when it hits me. He didn't fall off. Somewhere in the third flight, he jumped off the rocket to help me get to the top!

 _No!_

I look down, a look of horror on my face. This look I don't believe has ever been on my face, but this is a situation that definitely calls for a look like this.

And that's when he says something different.

"Take her to the moon for me. Okay?" he asks, in a gentle voice.

And then…he fades away, waving to me.

 _Please no…_

But, deep down, I know what just happened. The memory dump just consumed Bing Bong, and…he's officially forgotten now. A whimper of grief comes out of me, as a lump forms in my throat.

I know that I'm about to start crying again. And this time, I have no intention of holding the sadness back. I shut my eyes, and allow the tears to form. And that's when, although I know he'll never hear me again, I know what to say.

As memories of our journey play in my head, the words that I want to say come out, shaky and heartbroken.

"I'll try, Bing Bong."

And I open my eyes and allow myself to cry, but not before I say two last words.

"I promise."

 ** _So, how was that for a tear-jerker? This was slightly tougher to write, as I wasn't thinking too much about Joy's feelings watching this as much as "OMG NO NOT BING BONG!" However, to all those who don't pay attention to detail, Joy actually DID cry at the end. But, you had to observe carefully, and you probably were crying your eyes out. So…enough with that._**

 ** _Now, for the reviews for Chapter 1...  
_**

 ** _B-utter-fly-shy: Thank you! I have your sympathy. :)_**

 ** _Helene Oskanian: (sorry if I misspelled the name) Thanks a lot! :):):)_**

 ** _GuardianAngel1234567: ;)_**

 ** _Rsbaird: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...I'm sorry...:( at least you had fun_**

 ** _Anyhow, I'll talk to you soon! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!_**

 ** _-AnnaTheMockingjay_**


	3. I Miss Minnesota

**_I was intending on releasing this on Friday morning, but you all know I get very trigger-happy when it comes to these things.  
_**

 ** _Also, I'm sorry about a false alarm a few minutes ago. I accidentally pressed the "Submit" button before I was ready. So, sorry! :(_**

 ** _Anyway, I'm going to shut up._**

* * *

 **I MISS MINNESOTA-An Inside Out One-Shot by AnnaTheMockingjay**  


 _ **Sadness' POV**  
_

WHAM!

Joy and I hit the glass as soon as we see the others, and I'm pretty sure that we look...funny...as funny as when the dog died...but at that moment, we slide and almost fall off, and I only barely keep Joy from falling back into the Memory Dump. I don't even want to know what happened, but her wet face says it all. I won't talk to her about it right now anyway.

The other three emotions come running towards us. Joy and I think we hear Disgust say that it's Joy. Wait a second-she said Joy, and not me? The one and only Sadness? Makes sense, since I'm the rejected one. I've almost never been allowed to go to the console...

We're about to fall off...or more likely, Joy is about to lose her grip...she's going to be forgotten...Riley will forget how to be happy, and she'll run away for good, and-

At that moment, I see an extreme burst of light, and I see Disgust put on some sort of helmet, which came in the little area next to this window (I'll have to thank Joy for making me read those mind manuals, as without them, we would have probably come close to death...if emotions can die). Anyway, I don't care...I'm about to obsess over the weight of life's problems...when suddenly, I see Disgust use Anger's fire to cut a hole into the wall!

Wait a second...I just realized something. The sky is cloudy. There appears to be darkness consuming the console...this means that Riley's lost her personality, and is in something called an apathetic depression, or something like that. If the darkness consumes the console, Riley will never have feeling again! And if she loses all feeling as well as personality...she's just a living corpse!

I can't allow for this.

The others have lifted Joy and I up, and I see the look of horror on Joy's face. It appears that Riley succeeded in running away, and that the bus to wherever she's going, probably Minnesota, is leaving! It's most likely too late...

We all look at Joy to do something, but then, she does the unexpected. "Sadness...it's up to you," she says with a determined voice.

That's when my heart almost stops. Joy's never asked me to use the console before-and now she wants me to save Riley! "Wait, ME?" I ask, a look of horror on my face. It appears that the others have the same look on their faces. "SADNESS?" they all ask.

"Joy, I can't!" I say, worry appearing in my voice. That's all I do-worry.

"Yes, you can," she replies. I don't know what changed her opinion on me, but I think how wet her face is had something to do with it. Anyway, I push that to the back of my head, and I say "Okay..." and walk up to the console. It appears that an idea bulb is causing the console to go black!

I take a deep breath, and perform the movements needed to extract an idea bulb. The mind manuals said that all you need to do is turn a bulb in order to ensure that the bulb will come out. I turn it...and turn it...and as the others watch me, including Joy, looks of anticipation/dread on their faces, I finally turn it enough to pull it out! At that moment, the console turns white again, and I just know that Riley has regained all feeling.

* * *

 ** _Riley's POV  
_**

All I know is nothingness. That I'm about to go home, to the one and only place that I trust, and that I'm about to leave the idiots that brought me to this random new city that I hate so much. And that's all I think about for around 15-20 minutes.

Suddenly, after a brief period of numbness and ignorance...the world comes back to me. And that's when I realize...I DON'T WANT TO RUN AWAY! I want to be with my family! However, this bus that for no reason at all I got on (I don't even remember getting onto it!) is on the move, so I have to act. And fast.

"Wait, stop!" I yell, catching the driver's attention. "I want to get off!"

The driver opens the door, and allows for me to run back home.

And within what feels like moments, I'm running into the door. I hear them say some stuff like "We were worried sick" and that kind of stuff.

 _Why? Why would I dare to run away?_

* * *

 _ **Sadness' POV  
**_

I think that my job is done. I believe that all that's left is to let Joy take control, and reinstall the core memories. We're just going to go back to the way we were, and I'm going to be back to being a nobody.

However, as I think, I hear a motion behind me, and I see Joy with a solemn look on her face. I see that her face has kind of dried, but that the glow around her has significantly brightened, and that she isn't smiling. She opens the bag and takes out Riley's core memories.

But, instead of reinstalling them, Joy holds them out to me...kind of like she wants to-wait a second. This isn't possible! The reason she almost died was to protect the core memories from becoming sad core memories! It seems to me, though, that she...wants me to take them?

I look at her, and she nods. She holds out the core memories and hands them to me. And as usual, the memories turn blue the minute that I touch them. However...this time, Joy doesn't scream at me or make me leave them alone, or even try to shoot me to the Memory Dump! (Seriously, she tried that once) She instead looks away, and walks over to the other side of the console, and simply watches.

I don't know what I should do with these. Should I make them play? It seems like the only logical thing to do. So, I raise them one by one into the replayer thingy, and once we've all been treated to a little Riley Anderson's Old Life marathon, I touch the console again.

Only this time, it turns into an intense light blue.

Joy, this had better work.

* * *

 _ **Riley's POV  
**_

 _(Oh brother, here we go...)_

I simply stand there, trying to think of a response, when suddenly, I start thinking about all the wonderful things in Minnesota. Including, but not limited to: my hockey games, my house (and a nice memory of running around with a towel on my head), the lake, the backyard...and that's when I know it's too much for me.

Out of nowhere, I suddenly break into tears. Even I didn't know it was coming until it was too late. My parents wanted a happy girl, and look at me. I'm probably a blubbering wreck.

I sniffle, and try to tell them what needed to be told all along.

"I know you don't want me to, but...I miss home. I miss Minnesota. You need me to be happy, but...I want my own friends...my hockey team...I want to go home. Please don't be mad," I say, trying not to completely break. That speech right there was not even smooth. Even I could barely make out what I was saying.

"Aww, sweetie..." Mom says, giving me a sympathetic look. She's going to be so mad at me when I tell her about the credit card thing.

"We're not mad. And you know what? I miss Minnesota too. I miss the woods where we took hikes," Dad says, giving me a sympathetic look, too. I manage to stop my blubbering for a second to stare at my parents. _THEY_ miss home, too?

"And the backyard where we used to play," Mom adds on, and I know that I can't hold myself together for much longer.

"The Spring Lake, where you used to skate," Dad says, and suddenly, I start sobbing. This is WAY worse than that incident at school. This is...the hardest I've ever cried in my life.

"It's okay to be sad, Riley. C'mere..." Dad says, and I collapse into my parents' arms, crying.

I'm 11! I can't be bawling like a little baby! But, I think to myself what Dad said just before I collapsed.

 _It's okay to be sad._

Maybe it is.

* * *

 _ **Sadness' POV  
**_

I've done it. I've saved Riley. And now, she's where she needed to be this whole time. In her parents' arms.

Joy has been watching, and I think that deep down, she's quite impressed. This is the first time I've ever taken control for more than fifteen seconds, as Joy would always try to do something to stop me. The blue has increased on the console, and the view to the outside world is blurry.

I kind of regret this already, but all regret fades away when I see Joy take out that core memory that I never meant to make. The one of Riley crying (a lot quieter) in school. _How did she get-_ oh, wait. She was in the Memory Dump.

I personally think that Joy wants me to install the sad core memory, but no. It was never meant to be installed; it was all just a huge mistake. I never meant for any of this to happen. However, that gives me an idea. Once, I read about something called a "mixed memory", which is when two emotions press the button that causes memories to form. I've never tried that, but maybe, just maybe...

I bring Joy over to the console, and once I nod, we both touch the button, and it becomes a mixture of yellow and blue.

* * *

 _ **Riley's POV  
**_

I've officially been crying in my parents' arms for around 30-45 seconds. However, at this moment, something very weird happens.

I feel happy _and_ sad at the same time. In other words, I cry and smile. I've never done this before and have no clue what's happening.

However, deep down, I suddenly realize that everything's going to be okay, and that it's fine to be sad about it.

 _Everything will be okay_ , I think to myself. And the hug continues until I stop keeping track of the time.

I don't know how my parents are going to react to the whole credit card fiasco, but I know that (hopefully) they won't be overly mad at me. I should expect my laptop taken away, but overall, I'll be okay.

I love my parents.

* * *

 _ **Sadness' POV  
**_

At that moment, a blinding yellow/blue light appears, and as it comes closer, Joy and I see that it's a yellow/blue memory! It appears that mixed memories are not just theoretical, but are real.

But what's more shocking is when it comes rolling into the empty core memory holder, and it forms a new island of personality! I think that this is Family Island 2.0, based on how the structures look.

And at that moment, I know that a great new life is on its way, and now that Riley loves her parents again, she can regain her personality. Joy will be very happy about that one.

I know that we will be fine. The others definitely need a break, but after around a week, things will most likely go fine. And as I feel Joy's head collapse on my shoulders, I know deep down that I am finally an equal.

That's the greatest feeling ever.

* * *

 _ **That's another 2,106 words! Phew!  
**_

 _ **Now, as for the reviews on Chapter 2...**_

 _ **RussianMochi: Drama is my thing! ;) Also yeah I noticed. I'll put that in my OTHER story, Emotional Trauma. Also, as for chasing Sadness, I chose the final scene due to how fun I thought it would be to write.**_

 _ **authorgoose: Are you sure? Joy didn't start openly weeping like in the dump, but you could see the tears in her eyes. Whatever, I don't understand how Brazil does movies. I'm clueless!  
**_

 _ **So, just one more thing: I can credit GuardianAngel1234567 for the idea of this story. However, I changed the idea by making it an alternating perspective, as I thought that would be easier, due to half of it being Riley crying into her parents' arms. So, I kept the idea, but only made it for the "inside" parts, and put Riley's POV for the "out" parts. The alternating perspectives was the coolest thing I could think of. ;)**_

 _ **Yeah. That pretty much finishes things. Unless I get a cool idea, this story is officially COMPLETE. However, I'm not marking it as a complete story due to the fact that I might get a cool idea. BTW, this is not a "Perspective of Joy" series or anything. I just wanted to do whenever Joy felt sad or something. After all, the title IS "The Sad Joy". However, I did this cause I thought it would be an interesting concept. I'll also release this as its own story at some point.**_

 _ **So, yeah. I'll talk to you in "Emotional Trauma"! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


	4. ONE FINAL UPDATE

Hey guy **s**! So, as you can see, I **h** ave **u** pdated The Sad Joy. Now, as you all know, I am also working on Chap **t** er 3 for Emotional Trauma, so hey, lucky you guys! Now, a new **d** epressing story is **o** n its way, so brace those tissues! While I **w** ork on that, I want to let you guys know that I'm sorry for **n** ot updating anything over the last few days. I just had to take care of some stuff.

Anyhow, see you in the next story!

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


End file.
